


Our Boy Needs Us.

by haylee_joseph



Series: Saving Thomas. [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Thomas, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hurt Thomas, Innocent Thomas, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Minho, Protective Newt, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Runner Minho, The Maze Runner - Freeform, Top Minho, Top Newt, angry minho, angry newt, maze runner - Freeform, mention of rape, noncon, part one, punk newt, runner thomas, sad Thomas, scary newt, thomas was raped at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylee_joseph/pseuds/haylee_joseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has been distant and sad and when he beats Minho at a track meet Newt decides its time for the two of them to find out what's getting to their boy. <br/>Or the one where Thomas was raped and finds comfort after telling his boyfriends the awful things someone did to him at a party he wasn't supposed to go to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you think I should continue! Leave ideas/suggestions of what you think should happen next! Thanks for reading.

_  
_ _One two three, breath._

His lungs ached with effort and his muscles screamed in protest. Everything hurt, but he never felt more free. 

_One two three, breath._

The only thing he could hear was the blood pulsing through his veins and his feet hitting the ground with every step he took, it echoed all around him.

_One two three, breath._

It was as close to flying as he'd ever been, Nothing could stop him. He was free. 

_One two three, breath._

He crossed the finish line, tearing the banner that crossed from side to side, and slowed to a stop. 

_Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. Breath in._

"Hey Tommy, that was bloody brilliant." A voice called over, causing him to snap his head up. "Beat Minho by a good twelve seconds." 

Thomas nodded at Newt, still fighting for air. He knew Minho was going to be mad, but he didn't care. All he cared about was leaving before either of the boys could see through the mask of joy he'd been parading around for the last three weeks. 

"Thomas you shank," Minho yelled, jogging to a stop beside Newt. _Not now,_ he thought.  _Please not now._ "What the hell was that? You've never out run me. Were you holding back or something?" He looked angry and elated at the same time. Nobody had ever beat him, honestly. He was the fastest runner Glade University had ever met.

"No." He stated, making his way towards the locker room. Technically he wasn't supposed to change until everyone finished, but he needed to leave. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to bed. "I was just feeling it today." 

He tried to move as quick as he could without them noticing, but Newt noticed. Newt always noticed. "Where ya going love?" The accent rang out thicker than normal. Thomas knew he was busted.

"Yeah, you've been avoiding us. What's the deal?" Minho had chugged an entire water bottle and had sweat drenching his tee shirt. He hated lying to them. "Nothing- 'm fine guys, promise." He avoided their eyes and tried to make a break for it, but Newt had an arm around his waist so fast it nearly made him fall over in shock. 

"Spit it out Tommy." Newt mumbled against his shoulder, holding him flush against his chest. Thomas wanted to actually scream. He wanted them to just leave him the hell alone. 

_Breath in, hold it. One two three, breath out._

He tried to focus on his heart beating in his chest. The slow steady rhythm usually calmed him, but he could feel Newts heart beat against his back and two sets of eyes glued to him and it was just too much.

"Newt I'm all sweaty and gross, let me go." His voice was firm and demanding, something they'd never heard before. "I have an English test to study for, I got to go."

"That's funny." Minho said, taking a step closer. His eyes were dark and he looked angry. If Thomas was in any other position he'd be intimidated by the older boy, but he was too frustrated and his head wasn't clear. "We're all in the same English class, remember?" Thomas was pinned to Newts chest and Minho was standing toe to toe with him. He was glad the race was still going on and everyone's attention was on anything other than them. "There is no upcoming test. Lie again, I dare you."

Thomas felt his throat clog up, his chest constricting so tightly that he found it hard to breath. "Thomas." Newt said against his ear in an almost threatening way. Newt never called him that. Never. It was always Tommy, or love, or baby. Never Thomas. "Are you cheating on us?"

He was almost gasping for air.  _Too much, too much, too much_ his mind chanted over and over again. His eyes felt wet and he jerked out of Newt's hold. 

The only reason he got out was because Newt wasn't expecting him to make such a move. Thomas didn't say anything, only tried to make a run in the opposite direction. If it was just him and Newt, he would have gotten away. Newt had a bum leg and Thomas was a track star. 

But Minho was an even faster track star and soon he was snatched up in stronger arms. He struggled to free himself but Minho's thick arms weren't giving any so he gave up. 

Thomas let Minho hold him while he cried. 

Thomas had cried in front of his boyfriends before. He'd cried over movies, and from laughing, and even once when he was shitfaced drunk. But neither boy had ever seen him look so completely broken down before. Sobs racked their way through him, causing his shoulders to shake and the air to flee his lungs. 

He just wanted to be left alone. 

Minho was so shocked he didn't move. His arms were wrapped tightly around the smallest boy's waist, gripping his track shirt in his fingers. He had never been more afraid to let go. 

When Thomas' tears didn't let up, (if anything they seemed to be getting worse) Newt sprung into action. "Minho, come on lets get him back to the dorm yeah?" His voice was soft, and Minho barely heard it over the distressed noises coming from deep inside of Thomas. 

He nodded though, and lead their way to the dorm building. Newt used his ID badge to open the door, and then his key to open the door to the bedroom he and Minho shared. Thomas seemed to be calming down in the slightest, but tears were still finding their way down his cheeks and onto his shirt. He was hiccuping when Minho set him down on the futon that laid under Newts bed. 

When he calmed down enough to talk, Minho addressed him. "What's going on babe?" His voice a sensitivity that he only held for Newt and Thomas. Mostly Thomas. "What's got you all worked up." 

Newt watched as he shut the door, then sat on the table that was set in front of the futon. 

_Don't tell them_ he screamed in his mind.  _For the love of God, don't shucking tell them. Just sit here with your mouth shut and don't say a word._

It worked for a second. He kept his gaze on his shaking hands and didn't mouth a single syllable. But the other two were waiting, and somewhere deep down he knew they were prepared to wait a very long time. 

He could feel the words bubble in his chest, burning his throat. He felt as though the walls were closing in on him and he felt hot and tight and his cloths weighed a thousand pounds.  _Telling them wont make anything better_ he tried to remind himself.  _You're just going to make things worse by telling them._

He knew it wasn't true. Minho and Newt were juniors, and had involved Thomas in their relationship in August at the start of his freshman term. He was (and definitely still is) so innocent and naive that the two had to protect him. He knew that he could tell them anything, it was just fear and embarrassment and regret that weighed on his tongue.

Newt was looking at him with expectant eyes and Minho stood close as if he were scared the boy was going to try and run again. To be fair, he probably would if he could actually get away.

"I made a mistake." He started slowly. His voice was raw from crying, and he took a chance to glance up at his boyfriends looking at them through wet lashes and red rimmed eyes. "I made a terrible, terrible mistake and I'm so sorry."

"What the fuck did you do, Thomas?" Minho challenged. The first thing that came to Minho's mind was Teresa, the senior whore who had been after Thomas since fall recess. He was almost certain Thomas had finally cracked under the intense pressure of her stares and suggestive comments. 

Thomas shot his eyes back to his hands quickly, tears flowing again. He'd opened a floodgate and couldn't stop the words from flowing out at a quick pace. "I-I went to that party. The one you told me not to go to." The room fell silent, and Minho relaxed. Thomas continued, this time faster. "I-I went to that party and I-I got really drunk. I can't remember how I ended up there- But-but he was on top of me and I kept saying no and- and he didn't stop." Thomas felt as if the Fourth of July was going on in his stomach, and not in a good way. "I tried to fight him off- he was just big and my arms were too heavy and I kept saying no." Thomas was gasping for breath, his words almost unrecognizable. "It hurt so much. I just-I couldn't get free." He looked quickly from Newt to Minho, back and forth until their faces blurred with the tears and he couldn't tell who was who. "I told him to stop. You have to believe me, I didn't want him to do that to me." 

Minho was white hot with anger. A fuse had been lit deep in his gut and he wanted nothing more than to destroy whoever did this to  _his_ Thomas. His sweet innocent Thomas who wasn't ready for sex and instead opted for cuddles and warm tea. His Thomas who snuck into their dorm one night because he was afraid of a storm. His Thomas who was saving himself until he knew he was ready. 

Nobody said anything for a long time. Newt moved to sit beside Thomas, pulling the small boy onto his lap while holding him close to his chest. Thomas was silent, face buried deep in Newts neck, fingers gripping the older boy for dear life. 

Minho's voice came out calm, almost too calm. "Thomas, baby, I'm only going to ask you this one time. If you refuse to tell me, I'm just going to beat the living fuck out of every shank I see until someone confesses. Who did this to you?" 

Thomas stayed quiet for a minute. Newt ran his long fingers through his lovers hair, as if trying to pull the bad thoughts from his mind. "It's okay, love. Nobody's mad at you okay Tommy? We just need to know." 

Thomas wiped his eyes and tried to sit up, but Newt wasn't having that. He'd spent the last three weeks or so longing to hold Thomas, he wasn't letting go now. "You guys won't believe me." He stated flatly. His voice was hallow and worn out, he looked as if he had just made a round trip to hell. 

"Thomas I'm not asking again." Minho shot back. He was so angry he was seeing stars. "Tell me. Now."

Minho didn't hear the actual response. He only heard Newt's gasp of horror. "I'll kill him." Minho heard Newt growl, and with as much convection those three words held, Minho believed them. 

Minho was ready to explode. "Who the hell was it?" 

Newt was standing now, his tall frame seeming even taller as he turned to look at Minho. "Bloody Jansen- the shank on the baseball team that always offered to help Tommy with his homework, or take him out to dinner." Newt was seething, waves of anger rolled off of him and crashed into the walls. 

Minho never would have guessed, but he believed it. Jansen had been in love with Thomas since day one, and if Newt hadn't made a move on him first he's sure Jansen would have. The initial shock wore off quickly though, and soon Minho was at the door. Before he could swing it open though, a small voice called out to him.

"P-please don't leave me." Thomas stuttered out, looking at the both of them with big sad eyes. It was in that exact moment that Newt decided if Thomas ever looked at him like that again, he'd give him whatever he wanted.

Minho crossed the room in three long strides, pulling Thomas into a bone crushing hug. Thomas sighed and hugged back, wrapping his arms loosely around Minho's waist. Newt soon joined in, pressing his chest against Tomas' back. He'd never felt more safe in his entire life. "Please," he croaked out against Minho's shirt. "Please don't leave me."

Newt kissed across his neck and shoulder, finally stopping to whisper in his ear. "Never, Tommy." Thomas could feel a small smile playing on Newt's lips. "We love you, okay?"

"Good that." Minho spoke up, his voice causing his chest to rumble. The movement made Thomas smile. He then realized it wasn't the event that made him feel so distant, it was the fear of his boys not believing (or even worse, hating him) for what happened.

They decided to deal with the problem at hand later, and laid the futon out, pushing the table against the set of dressers that sat under Minho's bed so they could watch The Breakfast Club, Thomas' favorite movie. And if he didn't make it twenty minutes into the film before falling asleep, they'd never complain.

Their boy was safe and content, and curled up on Newts chest with his back pressed against Minho. They had no choice but to leave the matter for a different day, choosing instead to hold Thomas close and assure him that he would never be alone. Not even in the worst of times.

"We're not letting Jansen get away with this." Newt said, not even bothering to look back at Minho. Minho knew Newt had some pretty disturbing friends, friends that would do unthinkable things with out so much as asking why they were doing them.

"I know." He replied, tracing patterns on Thomas' hip. He felt so big when he held Thomas, but that was only because compared to the two of them, Thomas was tiny. "That fucker is going to get what he deserves. We just have to take care of Tommy for now."

"Slim it." Newt hissed, sending a jealous glare in Minho's direction. "Only I get to call him Tommy."

Minho chuckled, breaking the tension if only for a second. "Good that."

 

 

-End of part one-  


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas awoke with a start, his body jerking into an upright position. 

He'd been laying under Jansen, crying. " _No, please"_ he could hear himself beg. " _Please Jansen, stop."_  

 _"This would be a lot more fun for you if you would have chose me instead."_ Jansen grunted from above him, his warm breath fanning over Thomas' face. "Come on baby, you love this." 

Tears were making their way down Thomas' face again, and he wiped them furiously. 

"Tommy?" Newt asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "Baby are you okay?" 

Thomas cringed at the pet name, and Newt noticed. "Yeah. 'M fine." He stated, moving to stand up. "I'm going to go down to vending and get something to drink, I'll be right back."

Newt was right along with him, stretching his arms up causing the bottom of his shirt to rise. Thomas noticed. "Mind if I tag along? I need to talk to you anyways." Newt had that look in his eye, the one that told Thomas it wasn't really up for discussion. He still tried to get out of it none the less. 

"You should probably stay, in case Minho wakes up. I don't want him freaking out." He worried his lip between his teeth as he slid his shoes on. "Besides, I know the way. I won't get lost I promise." 

Thomas reached for the door handle and pulled. To be fair, he just needed some space. He was planning on going down to the track and maybe running a few laps and Newt couldn't keep up anyways. 

A hand pulled at the handle as he tried to shut it, and Newt was on his heels. "Tommy, love, please don't shut me out." Newt pulled the door shut and pressed Thomas against the wall, both of his hands on his hips. "I know this is hard for you, I really do. Trust me." Thomas kept his eyes on his shoes, but tangled his fingers in Newts shirt. "Let me be here for you, let Min be here for you." 

Thomas shook his head and refused to look at Newt. "I don't know how." He mumbled before letting go of Newt's shirt that probably wasn't actually his. He tried to step past Newt, but instead Newt took a step closer. They were now standing chest to chest, Newt hovering over Thomas. 

Thomas felt small. He felt small and vulnerable and normally he would hate it. But Newt felt like home to Thomas. "Tommy." Newt whispered, it sounded almost like begging. "Tommy please, I love you."

Thomas simply nodded and wrapped his arms around Newt, he wanted to cry but he didn't.

"I have nightmares." Thomas said after a few minutes of silence. "It all comes back to me. I just felt so helpless and all I wanted to do was run away." He slid his back down the wall, sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. "He kept saying awful things, things that were meant to justify what he was doing to me."

Newt sat in front of Thomas and swallowed his anger. And instead of yelling and screaming and putting his fist through the wall, he listened. 

"What scared me the most though was what he said at the end." Newt watched as Thomas actually shook at the memory. "He said that he loved me and if I was smart I'd learn to love him too." 

Newt clenched his fists, and kept quiet. Thomas could sense his anger and felt as if he'd said something wrong. "Newt I don't love him, you gotta believe me." Newt's eyes shot up and before he could speak Thomas continued. "I didn't want him to do that to me I swear, I love you and Minho only I promise." 

"Tommy, shhh." Newt cooed, pulling Thomas into a tight embrace. "We believe you, we will always believe you." His hands soothed over Thomas' back, warming the younger boy. "We're going to take care of it baby. I promise."

Thomas nodded against Newt's shoulder, his arms and legs both wrapped around his boyfriend as tightly as he could manage. 

And they sat there just like that, until Thomas fell asleep and Newt carried him back to bed. 

 

-

 

"Why'd you call us all here?" Frypan asked, not looking up from his phone. "I get that you're like a soccer mom now or whatever because both of your boyfriends run track, but we don't really like hanging out on the bleachers." His remark earned a few laughs from their friends, mostly Zart who laughed at everything. Winston elbowed him and glared. 

"Guys this is serious." Newt said, running a hand through his hair. "I need a favor, a big one." 

"Someone always needs a favor," Brenda rolled her eyes. "What do you need boss." 

Newt hated that nickname. He didn't want to be anyone's boss, but it was obvious that he ran the group. "You can't tell anyone, I mean it." He watched as the people around him drew x's over their hearts. It was corny, but they had all been friends for years now and when they started the group that's what they decided to do in order to swear themselves to secrecy. They'd only had one person break that oath, and in return they broke both of his legs. 

"Does anyone know Jansen?" Newt asked.

"His dorm is across from mine." Gally spoke up. He's always leaving his klunk in the hallway. A real pain in the ass if you ask me." 

"The baseball guy?" Winston questioned. "The one who throws those bomb parties?" 

"Yeah." Newt seethed. He didn't know how to tell his friends what happened, and he almost felt like he was betraying his boyfriend. "He's done."

"What did he do?" Frypan was now fully engaged in the conversation, his phone long forgotten in his pocked. "It must be pretty bad, you've never ordered a hit before." The surrounded people spoke up in agreement.

"What did he do to you?" Gally was standing now, leaning against the fence that separated the track and the bleachers. Newt looked over his shoulder just in time to see Thomas dart past, and his heart dropped. 

"He didn't do anything to me." Newt could feel them all stare at him, waiting for him to continue. "Three weeks ago he raped Tommy." 

You could hear a pen drop. 

Everyone was silent as they processed the information. It was safe to say that Minho didn't much get along with any of Newt's friends, but they loved Thomas. Especially Gally. 

Zart was the first to speak, his voice as strong and serious as it had ever been. "What are we going to do about it." 

"An eye for an eye, obviously." Brenda leaned her forehead against her palm, closing her eyes. "I say we find a few guys who are willing to help us out." 

 


End file.
